


Operation Wooing Stiles

by Sexonfire24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Kira, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Heterosexual Derek, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pansexual stiles, or he thinks so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funny thing about sexuality is that it’s not rocket science. It isn’t like black and white, is more like an infinity of colors and variations, and that’s exactly what makes everyone different, that’s the spice in life’s recipe.</p>
<p>But Stiles needed to happen, for to Derek discover that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Wooing Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightsideIsMyMiddleName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideIsMyMiddleName/gifts).



> Hey bae. I had the luck and the nightmare of getting you in the secret Santa.
> 
> The lucky because I love you and I always want to make you happy.
> 
> The nightmare because there’s nothing worse than writing something for someone we love. I know you will say that I shouldn’t say that but everything I do well isn’t enough for how much I love you and how I think you should be loved.
> 
> You’re my best friend and one of the most important people in my life. Thanks for having me the way I am, thanks for letting me be near you and love you.
> 
>  
> 
> “Pretty pretty please
> 
> Don't you ever ever feel
> 
> Like you're less than fucking perfect
> 
> Pretty pretty please
> 
> If you ever ever feel
> 
> Like you're nothing
> 
> You're fucking perfect, to me”

You couldn’t call Derek a spoiled brat. Not exactly what I would call him either if you ask me.

He was 26 year boy, who’d recently finished his Management and Administration Degree at NYU, double majoring and summa cum laude. He is one of the jewels of the Hale family, a very good and rich family in New York.

When he got out of college, Derek already knew that being in the family business wasn’t for him, so he used his degree to open his own, a little coffee shop near the campus of his Alma Mater in Soho. He called it Triskelion.

His twin sister, Laura, was not only his best friend but his worst nightmare. She was that fierce strong kind of woman that most people want to adore from far away. When she was twelve, watching a TV channel, she found out that baking was something that she really enjoyed doing, and helped her with her anxiety and high levels of stress, so she made Derek go with her to every cooking class she could until they graduated from high school, and because they’re completely attached at the hip (their siblings word’s not mine) they got in to NYU together with the idea of studying to get their business together. She cooked, he managed it, and nothing could go wrong.

Eric was his older brother and was following his dad’s steps in the family business, at 30 he was already on the board of the Hale Company, an environment engineer company that deals with preservation of preserves and reutilization of trash around the world. He was the most serious Hale. Cora used to say that he had something up his ass, to which Laura always answered that even with something in his ass he would still be a man of business. Only Braeden his girlfriend, that sometime later married him, could make him smile. First family dinner she said that if someday he got something in his ass, she would be the only one putting it there [I don’t doubt her.]. They knew right away that she was meant to be part of the family.

Cora was the youngest sibling, she was 22, and was literally born to be wild. When she got her high school diploma she called a family meeting to tell her parents that one, she wasn’t going to college, two she was gay and was dating the Redhead of her dreams (who was going to MIT because she was a genius, ”I don’t know what Lydia sees in me mom, but I’m praying every day that she continues to seeing it”) and three? She was going to be a tattoo artist and probably work with Kat Von D or against her, who knows? Plot twist? She worked for Amy James nowadays.

Their dad, Alexander, was the creator and the head of the business, a great and strong man that would command the business with a firm hand, but was nothing more than an understanding father and a sweet husband.

Talia Hale was one beautiful and fierce woman. The scariest bad ass motherfucker in the side of the law you ever could meet. (Not my words, Cora’s, she gave her mama a plate with that on it, that Talia put in her office above her desk for everyone and anyone see. You can say anything but you never can say that the Hales don’t have a good sense of humor.)

But, back to Derek, please. I have to tell you that he is a mama’s boy.

No, seriously, every sibling accused him of it ever since they’re born. It wasn’t his fault, no, really it wasn’t. He was just more prone to listen to his mother than his other siblings, they always talked a lot, she was always comprehensive with him, and her life advice or mother’s intuition, as she calls it, saved him from some deep shit in life, two gold diggers and the manipulation of his own uncle, the black sheep of the family, the one who shouldn’t be named, Peter Hale.

 While Eric always had a stronger bond with their Dad, their love for nature, for the planet, all the living things; (good, great but also boring) Laura and Talia loved each other a lot but for the love of god they fight every five minutes, for the most stupid things, or in Laura’s words, the matters of her life. “Why don’t you open a restaurant Laura” “Why don’t you find a lover Laura?” “Why are you always date guys old enough to be your dad Laura”, it obviously pissed Laura off, to no end; And Cora, well she was a free spirit and even if the Hale’s never prohibited her from anything, they sure as hell wanted another outcome for her, but like their father always said “You can’t restrain a free spirit, or they will leave you, and never look back. They have to stay because they love you not because you want them to.” So they let her travel, they let her tattoo herself and other people, let her experience everything she wanted, because deep down they knew that when they needed her, or she wanted, she was going to be right there.

They were a family with strong bonds and every one of them knew that if they ever needed each other, they would be there.

So when eight months after Derek and Laura hired a new barista, he called her asking for advice and crying Talia wasn’t that disturbed.

**

Eight months before.

 

“We need a new barista Derek.”

“Laura we’ve had this argument already, we already have a budget too large, we don’t have money to pay more people. Boyd, Allison, Isaac, Kira, and Scott already are enough. It’s late July, we don’t have that much demand anyway.”

“Yeah Derek, but when the summer is over, and you know what the fall brings? More customers, and more students, this place won’t have space for anyone, it will be a nightmare of people, and you know who doesn’t like agglomerations of people everywhere? You, Derek Hale, so you’ll chicken out of the coffee shop to your office and hide there until those same people go away, but this plan will fail because I’ll bring you there, I’ll pinch your ear, I’m the older sibling here, listen to me at least one fucking time!!!!” She was pacing from one end of the office to the other, red faced, with her apron dirty with flour and a messy bun on her head that was half white. She looked like a mix of Cinderella and Cruella De Vill she was scary as shit and Derek already was regretting this discussion. He let her regain her breath to say.

“I’ll interview some people, I’ll hire someone. But you’re not stressed like that because of me are you?” he looked at her with searching eyes and pointedly showed her the chair, she dropped down on it and in two seconds the fight was out of her.

“Yes? No? I don’t know, I’m – I’m –“ she sighed “– I think I’m in love.” She said to him with a sad smile

“You? That’s awesome Laur! You haven’t liked anyone since that man in college, what’s his name?”

“Chris? Yeah, tell me about it.”

“Who is it?” He said, sitting beside her in the other chair.

“You know that cop, that’s always on patrol around the campus? The one with green eyes, and a blinding smile?”

“Yeah, I know, I’ve seen the way he looks at you! That’s great Laur!”

“No it’s not, he’s dating someone. I’ve seen him around with his arm around a boy who looks like he is beautiful and has really great arms. They look like they’re in love, and I’m not even sure if I really like him, I’m just crushing on him, a little too hard? Oh shit!”

“Come here big sis”- Derek enveloped her in his arms, and hugged her tight. – “Let’s put an ad on craigslist, do some interviews and find a new barista, and maybe we could go out tonight, get you a hook up, or you know, drunk? Your choice.”

Thanks, I love you little brother.”

“I love you too big sis.”

**

Almost a week later they still didn’t have a new barista, because everyone Laura liked Derek hated, everyone Derek liked Laura hated. You see the problem here.

They were over at their family’s house to have their Sunday family dinner, Talia’s requirement, which happens twice a month to gather the family and make them spend some quality time together. After everyone got their own places to live, they stopped seeing each other, and barely talked on the phone; even if everyone lived in the same city they didn’t get to see each other that much because of their jobs and personal life.

“Hey Laur, how’s the business going?”- Braeden asked – “I heard from a friend of mine that goes to your coffee shop that you are putting new recipes up?”

“I’m trying Bra. But you know how this shit goes right? We’re expanding the business, and were getting more costumers so I’m trying to expand the employees as well. We need more people in the kitchen, so I put one of our baristas with me in the kitchen, now I have two people helping me make the dishes, but we need at least two more people serving and they should start now because we need to train them, we have to make sure they know the others and work well with us, so when fall season hits and Triskelion is packed, we don’t lose costumers or have trouble.”

“You talk like I’m not doing the right thing for our business.“ Derek huffed

“Running a place is complicated Laur, you can’t just hire anyone, and you can’t hire too many people either, because you have to not only pay them, but the bills, your own salary and money for repairs, investments, and emergencies, it’s a lot to care about.” Eric said, reasonable as always.

“You are interviewing people, aren’t you two?“ Talia asked politely

“Yeah mom, but see, either Laura hates who I like, or the other way around.” Derek answered, grimacing.

“I can help! “ – the twins busted into laughter – “Not me, me, dumb shits, I have an idea, there’s this friend of mine, she is a great kid, smart, funny, good looking, ex-bartender in this club that I go to, she needs the job and I bet both of you will like her.” Derek and Laura exchanged looks and shrugged at the same time.

“For me that’s fine, send her tomorrow, 9 am ok?” Laura said.

“Oh, if you’re taking ideas, I have one too? You guys remember Sergeant John Stilinski?”

“The one who saved your life? In that crazy Argent family case?” Alexander asked his wife.

“Yeah, exactly! His son is at NYU, he is triple majoring in something that I really can’t remember, good kid, faster learner, had a bad habit of sticking his nose in his dad’s cases, actually he is really good, I wish he would follows his dad’s steps, but it’s not his thing, he just liked to help for kicks, anyway he needs a job. Can I send him too?” Talia told them, smiling fondly directly to Derek.

The kid sounded like a disaster waiting to happen, but if Derek had learnt anything in life it was always to take his mom’s opinions to heart.

“Yeah mom, why not?”

**

The Triskelion was an old diner that Laura and Derek had redecorated and furnished in a warm and inviting kind of way. Because it was summer they had some tables outside where you could enjoy your coffee or dish while talking or just chilling. Inside, the place was a normal coffee shop, furnished with some tables and chairs and some booths to two, four or six people. They had a little board where something special from the menu was highlighted; they served the coffee, Frappuccinos, smoothies, chai, and some baked goods that Laura made in the kitchen. Their carrot and chocolate cupcake was the star of the house.

They had an employee break room where they could get some rest on the big sofa they put there, and sometimes they crashed there, when they didn’t have any other place. They built a home there not only for them, but for everyone to feel good.

Hiring new people always felt like adopting more members to the family, so Derek was a little anxious on that Monday. One, he had his sister’s and mother’s ideas to approve or not, and two he was late, so when he got into Triskelion, Laura was already waiting in their office and looking like she was going to eat him alive.

“What the fuck Derek? You are the most punctual person on earth and when you’re needed you fuck shit up, it’s ten already, I don’t even have any excuses to tell them anymore!”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t had that scotch yesterday.” – He grimaced seating beside her – “Can we call them already? I have a migraine and I’m so hungry.”

“Yeah, yeah fucking big baby.  I’ll ask Ally to send them in.”

Half an hour later they had hired a new barista, Erica Reyes. Cora was right, even if she was too much on the harsh side of the spectrum to Derek; Erica was a great looking girl, who knew exactly what she wants and what to do to get it. Smart and really responsible, she had become best friends with Laura five minutes into the interview. Derek already knew that he was screwed.

After her interview Derek took five minutes to make a run to the kitchen and grab a muffin and an Americano to put himself back together, so he when he walked back for the second interview Derek was already more relaxed. He didn’t expect to see his sister and the boy already bonded too.

“You won’t believe Der, he is a Whovian, likes Ten better <3, and loves Donna! He’s hired, more hired than anyone and dibs on his friendship.” She said, bouncing in the seat like the thirteen year old that she really was at heart.

“I’m sorry Laura, but I actually already have a best friend that, crazy enough as the world is, is one of your bakers here.” The boy said, smiling.

“You’re friends with Scott??? Oh my god you’re so hired already.”

“Did you hypnotize my sister or something?” Derek asked, eyebrow rose.

“No, why, do you want me to hypnotize you? Because I can do that.“ He said, flirtatious smile on his lips and for the first time in his life a guy had flirted with Derek, and worst, in a job interview. He was perplexed. Until Laura and the guy start to laugh so hard that they cried.

“Oh my god, you believed him!!!”- His sister squealed cleaning her tears away – “You actually believed that he was hitting on you in the middle of the interview.”

“Man, your face was priceless; it was like I was the first guy ever to hit on you.”

“But you were” he huffed with grimacing.

“I’m sorry, what?” the disbelieving look on the kid’s face was so amusing that this time Derek was the one laughing.

“Yeah, I never had a guy hit on me; I think is pretty clear that I’m straight, so they don’t even try.” The guy huffed indignantly.  

“There’s no such thing as being clearly straight my friend. You shouldn’t assume people’s sexuality because of the way they look, it’s like assuming that just because someone is a woman they’re weak, or because they’re Asian they’re smart as fuck. Your height or muscles are nothing on some of the guys that I’ve already banged, and I’ll tell you that what, they’re not only gay, but they’re bottoms, power ones, and I love that like life. The way you look has nothing to do with who you are, look at Laura she dresses like a business woman, but I can tell that she’s a dork at heart.”

Laura snorted and punched him in the shoulder smiling fondly, because that statement was completely true. So yeah, maybe this kid would be someone that Derek will like, or, he will be someone that Derek will hate passionately.

“I’ll give you that you’re right and I’ll try to change that about myself. But I’ll also politely ask you to not share your sex life with us. It’s a job, not your friend’s house and I fully expect that you understand and respect that, even if you and Laura are already best friends.”

“My sexual preference bothers you?” The boy asked eyebrow rose “Because I am pansexual, and I’m hella fine with that, sex it’s not a matter of shame to me, and if you’re homophobic or something then this is not really a place where I’ll be comfortable to work.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just that Derek can be really grumpy sometimes and say shit in a way he didn’t mean.” Laura said sounding alarmed, while looking to Derek with a murder glare. Ok, can’t mess this one.

“I’m not homophobic – what’s your name again?”

“I never told you.”- And boom the devious smile was back – “Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, I’m not really Stiles, but believe me, the first option is ten times more awful.”

“So, Stiles, I’m only looking out for the way this place is managed. I’m responsible for that, so I have to be the bad guy, to be the one asking questions and calling people out. But I swear to you, I don’t have any problem with your sexuality.” Derek enunciated the words carefully, looking in the boy’s eyes with sincerity and that it was weird enough in that moment to make Stiles believe in him, was vital.

“Ok, I’ll take your word on that Derek.  And I’ll respect the work code, don’t worry. So, I’m hired, I’m dispensed, or I should wait at home?” He asked looking back to Laura and smiling.

“For me it is a yes, and to you Derek?” both Stiles and Laura looked to him expectantly, and if he thought that he would have trouble with Erica and Laura, nothing had ever prepared him for Stiles and Laura together. His life was ruined.

“For me it’s a yes too, you’re hired.” He smiled back at them.

“Yay! So, I’m going to the kitchen get water because I’m dehydrating here, while you sign the papers and then I want see Scott’s face when he knows!” She kissed Derek’s cheek and walked out, and yeah, if he had any doubt that he should have hired this guy, he doesn’t anymore. Derek looked at him, really looked at him, his Tardis shirt, glasses, and jeans. He had a college hipster look, and it fit him very well, but there was something about him, vibrating, warm, peaceful, and chaotic; something that caught Derek’s senses about this boy, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“So, are you prepared for me to flirt with you, everyday?” – Stiles broke Derek train of thought asking

“Wh-at?”

“I think you’re not getting the male attention you should get in your life, so I’ll carry the burden and hit on you, every day for as long as I work here.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary, I feel flattered enough already.” Derek tries but was cut short by Stiles who was standing and offering his hand to shake.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m already a lapful, and at the moment I have a fuckbuddy, so, I won’t make you uncomfortable, not too much.” He smiled devilish again, then turned on his heel and let Derek trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Now their barista team was not only made up of responsible and hardworking kids, but had a rich diversity that was a really important thing for Derek and Laura. They had Kira who was of Chinese descent, while she had little height, she made up in fierceness and sweetness, she was Aromantic and a pit of crazy knowledge, and used to say that it was a killer combination. Boyd was Derek’s favorite and one of his personal friends, he and Laura had a thing when they were in college, and their friendship was so strong that it lasted after they broke up. He is built like a MMA fighter, closed but with heart of gold, a good-looking guy with a dry sense of humor who made some of the best cookies Derek had ever tasted. Isaac was Derek and Laura’s protected one, they rescued him from an abusive home in high school, and helped him to build a new one. Boyd joked that if you saw a sale of scarves, that’s where Isaac would be. He, Scott, and Allison had a thing, which personally Derek preferred to stay out of.  Scott was their Mexican puppy. He was the goofiest person you could ever meet, lost and a little stubborn around the edges but with a big heart, he was really clumsy but Laura discovered he had a good hand at baking. Ally is their Hawkeye girl; she is an archer and could kick your ass with the cutest dimpled smile ever; Erica on the other hand would be their Catwoman, sass, high heels, a killer blond that was a hurricane on the outside and a light breeze on the inside. And at last but not least, they had Stiles and if you ask Derek, Stiles was something.

**

Stiles and Erica’s first week was the smoothest of them all. They already had been baristas in other places and they knew not only how to prepare the coffees, but how to be respectful and warm to the customers, who actually loved them. Derek hated them a little, Stiles, mostly.

When his mother said to Derek that the boy was nosy, she wasn’t lying. In his first week he had already argued with Derek more than he and Laura had in the year that the coffee shop was open. Their very first fight was about the suggestion box.

“Why doesn’t a place like this have one yet? People need to be able to tell you what they think you could do better, what they liked, what they hated. This is like, junior college information.”

“Do you doubt my management skills?” Derek said disbelief clear in his face.

“No, I’m saying that you’re not a people person, you’re not there when we are attending, talking with people, dealing with things, how can you know for sure? The amount of money you make in the month isn’t everything Derek. I have to go back, please think about it.”

Later, when they’re closing the place, Derek asked Laura’s opinion.

“Do you agree with him? I’m not doing my job in the right way?”

“That’s not what he said, Der and you know that. And I know you don’t like to be wrong, but if it is for the better of Triskelion, why not listen to him, it’s just a stupid box. “

“It’s not just a stupid box, you didn’t listen to him calling me out, he is what, one week in andalready thinking he owns the place? He basically told me that I don’t know shit because I’m not up front, talking with the customers.” He said, angrily looking to his sister, who was looking conveniently the other way. “What now Laura?”

“I only cook, and I’m more out there than you. He is not wrong in that either.” She said grimacing. “Look, I know he is pushing all your buttons and I would be by your side if you were right in this, but you aren’t. Listen to him, just this time.”

The first time turned into a lot of times.

After making Derek take some shifts at the register _and be warm and kind to the costumers sourpants_ , putting out the suggestion box, then he brought Laura some Irish recipes for the menu, and then gave suggestions about the uniform, decorations to put inside and outside of the place…

The worst thing? Everyone liked Stiles, he was this weird, foot in the mouth kid, who commanded the place like it was his, who fit in there, like the place was always waiting for him. He had his own costumers that tipped him more than anyone’s, asked for him by the name when it wasn’t his shift. Erica was charming, smiling, and flirty, yes, but Stiles had his own kind of charm, one that Derek didn’t understand well but in in Erica’s words, _his milkshake bring all the costumers to Triskelion, and you won’t complain about having more customers, will you Derek?_

His shift was always a blast in the café, they always had some music going, and Derek hated the idea, until he had to hurry in on his day off, because it was Stiles’ shift and the place was in full swing, customers humming the songs or just tapping their feet, laughing and having exactly what Derek always wanted to provide: a great experience.

Stiles and Erica fit into the group like nothing else, they all had connections and knew each other from one thing or another, Stiles, Allison, Scott, and Boyd came from the same city, Beacon Hills in California. Scott met Isaac in the vet school, where he got to know Kira too; Erica was Cora’s friend, who dated Lydia, who was Allison’s friend, and was also, one of Stiles’ best friends, (Seconded by Laura, her words not mine) she was from the same city, and Stiles and Cora actually had bumped into each other in life.

They only opened from Monday to Friday from six am to ten pm, and at Saturdays they opened two hours later, and closed two earlier than the other days. Because he was always the first one in as they opened the café, Stiles would proceed to sing and dance while cleaning things, because he said that music helped him not only to focus but improved his mood. Being his usual self, always bouncing between extremes, he would open cupboards and take supplies shaking his head at Bastille and after a blink he was shaking his ass listening to Nicki Minaj and her anaconda while cleaning the tables; then he would scream to Laura to join in and she would come from the kitchen with Scott and they would start a twerking competition with Erica and Stiles. Normally Boyd would come too to watch them dance and talk with Derek, while Isaac, Kira, and Ally would laugh their asses off.

They clicked like puzzle pieces, and the difference was palpable in the Triskelion, they’re even more like a family than before, and it was good, not only for business, because they had ten percent more customers than last year in the same month, the costumers were happy to be there, the place was more organized, they actually had compliment’s in the damn suggestion’s box.  Even Laura’s mood was better now, only changing between happy or ecstatic. 

(And who is Derek kidding? For his mood too.)

Two months in, Derek already knew two things, one, it would be easier for him to be fired from the Triskelion than to fire Stiles and even he was becoming a little obsessed with the guy.

**

Another two months down, Derek not only gets why everyone likes him, but the kid was becoming one of his best friends.

For all his hyperactivity Stiles was the most observant of all the employees Derek had. He noticed not only when their sales were good, but if something ever went the wrong way, he would see it and only be still after resolving it, he got Laura and Erica into Yoga and dance with him, to make them relax a bit, which helped both of them with their anxiety and their epilepsy; Got Boyd to ask Erica out [finally no one could stand the sexual tension anymore], and Derek heard that he got Laura a date, gave her some tips and they were going to go shopping. The boy was unbelievable.

For some time his relationship with Derek was a little on the weary side, they had strong temperaments, and used to go toe to toe every now and then; but at some point on the way they find similarities.

Like how both of them loved the Mets. The first time Stiles came to work in a Mets t-shirt Derek knew he couldn’t deny that the guy had pretty good taste, when he remarked on it to Stiles, the boy start a half hour rant about how people overestimate the Yankees and the Red Sox weren’t good enough.

Or their taste in TV shows [ _You can totally love Sherlock and Elementary, they’re different and it’s completely acceptable to like both._ ]; movies [ _Yeah man, Bucky is great and all but Sam Wilson? He is the man, he is smart, hot great sense of humor, I totally ship him and Cap._ ]; in books [ _So you’re proud to be cunning, too? Interesting_ ]; Or how Stiles had the power to turn Derek into a thirteen year old, an aspect of his persona that only his family and his most close friends could see.

“Ass”

“Dickhead”

“You know that those things together equals gay sex right?” Or how Stiles always said things to make Derek go beet red.

So when Derek realized that they not only had a bunch of things in common but they had started to do things, they watched the Mets games together, had gone to the movies a couple of times, exchanged some books and comic books. They had what you could call a solid friendship.

 “Hey boss. You’ve been here too many hours so take ten and come to lunch with me.” He said, already leaving the office.

“It’s way past the time for lunch and I’m not hung-”Derek was looking at the door.

They got this routine going on, every time when Stiles was on shift and Derek was in, they would eat together and talk about something, the boy would pop into the office with sandwiches, muffins, cookies, anything coming still hot from the kitchen, for them for lunch. In Derek’s words, Stiles would start to pound on the office door until Derek showed up and then pester him until they ate. Derek would never admit it, but he kind of liked the attention.

“So, tell me news.” Stiles asked, stuffing his mouth with food.

“First, we had lunch together yesterday, there’s nothing new in my life, and two, stop doing that, it’s disgusting.”

“No it’s not, I’m a human eating, there’s nothing wrong with putting things in my mouth Derek.” He blinked and laughed at Derek’s reddened cheeks. “You’re so crude. How?”

“So the subject today is me?” he asked, disbelieving.

“Why not?”

“I’m boring.”

“Yeah you actually are. But I can’t get my mind around why you are so reclused.”  Stiles commented making a face.

“Everyone is different, aren’t you the one always saying that.”

“Yeah, but you’re not different, you’re holding back. Like you’re afraid to let people in or something”

“Hey, hey, when did my personal problems of intimacy start to be the matter here?” He did know why he was like that, he only didn’t feel like sharing it with the class.

“Ok, no pressure. Let’s talk about me instead. I broke up with my fuckbuddy.” Stiles said, sighing.

“Can I ask why?” Derek said, uncertain.

“Of course you can Der-bear. So, for starters? He is crushing on another someone, who I happen to know is crushing on him too.”

“So you got out of the way to let them get together. But what makes you think they will, or that they want be together?”

“I asked them. I’m actually a friend of both of them, and I like them very much. So I told Laura that if she wanted Parish would be a free man.”

“Wait, what?” Derek said, confused

“You didn’t know? I was the one with Parish, the cop, who your sister likes? He likes her back. They’re going out this Saturday night. I’m going with her to buy clothes and everything.” Stiles told him, smiling proudly of himself

“You’re impossible!” he said, staring dumbfounded.

“You know you love me.” Stiles said, winking, to which Derek shook his head and smiled. They kept talking until Erica came to call Stiles to work saying that he and Derek could make out later.

**

Derek was in his office making the payroll of the month when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Everyone has gone to the bar and you’ll not evade the socializing this week.” Stiles said while entering.

Because everyone had the Sunday off, Stiles thought they should start a tradition, every weekend they went out and got wasted. In almost five months they had gone to half the bars and clubs in the city and Derek always asked himself how Stiles managed to find time to study, and go to college. Scott always said that it was because he was a genius in his own damn way.

“I’m not going. I have to finish the bills and I’m closing out the payroll, and-“

“And nothing Derek, you never come, this week there’s no escaping, everyone is going to be there, we’re going to that Mexican place which has the tacos you love, they have some great tequila, a dance floor, and there will be pretty girls for you to look sheepish at, and some eye candy for me too. “ He said it at the same time as he saved and closed Derek’s spreadsheets, and his notebook batting away Derek’s resisting hands.” There’s no way you’re missing it this time Derek. Cora will be there with Lyds, and you’ll get to meet Parish too; stop complaining, you’re coming.”

“You can’t do that! I’m working Stiles.” He huffed.

“Watch me.” He collected the paperwork and put everything in the drawer

“You’re not the boss of me Stiles.” Derek said affronted.

“You wish I was, you would be having so much more sex, you would be ten times more relaxed.” He threw Derek his coat and gloves. “Hurry up sourwolf, we don’t have the whole night.”

Arriving at the bar Derek realized that Stiles wasn’t kidding when he said everybody will be there, because everyone but Derek’s parents was there. Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Kira were dancing, while Boyd and Erica, Laura and Parish, Cora and Lydia were talking and laughing loudly at a table.

“If anyone could bring Derek to a club, that someone would be Stiles!” Laura screeched in happiness, hugging her brother.

“Of course Stiles could, they are more of a couple than everyone at this table and they’re not even having sex. I know, I asked.” Erica told them, making Derek blush and Stiles giggle.

They talked and laughed a lot about how they all knew the other in some degree; how everyone had some tie that make them a unique, strong, and beautiful group. Two hours later Derek was pleasantly buzzed watching Stiles dance with Laura and Erica while all the other guys on the dance floor looked a little mesmerized, even their significant others.

They were doing some kind of three way thing, swinging their hips in a swift motion, and now and then one of the girls would slap Stiles’ ass, which made him twerk it even more , and along the way Derek just felt himself getting a little flushed thinking that he would love to be in one of the girls places. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t saw that Stiles was approaching him until he whispered in a husky voice right next his ear, making him shiver.

“Hey hot stuff, do you want to dance?”

“You-you know I don’t know how to dance, Stiles. Besides you were entertaining the audience out there, why lose time with me when you have all the girls and guys attention’s tonight?” he asked just a hint of envy and honesty in his voice, he was more drunk than he had thought.

“I’m sorry, but do I sense jealousy here ladies and gentlemen? “

Derek honest to god pouted.

“Oh my god, this is hilarious. You’re actually jealous of me.” Stiles said between chuckles.

“I’m not jealous, it’s just that you made me come here, and you spent time with everyone but me, and I didn’t like it, I’m allowed to dislike things. You’re not the boss of me.” Derek said, leaning into him.

“You said that buddy, but look where you are right now? You’re out with your family and friends having fun and drinking a little and being happy, and isn’t even hurting you. So I don’t know about you, but I think you totally should let me be the boss of you, like all the times.” Stiles pointed out, running his fingers in the man’s hair.

“Hey boys, come on, I’ll drop you guys at home.” Parish called out to them. ”Lydia and Cora will drop Kira off, while Boyd and Erica will drop the love triangle off there.” Laura hugged her boyfriend while watching her brother and friend cuddling like it was nobody business.

“Parish, you’ll always be my hero.” Stiles said smiling. They stumbled to their feet and walked out the club talking; the cold wind making Stiles a little more conscious.

“And I? What I am?” Derek couldn’t help ask trying not to frown. What? He got a little sulky when drunk.

“You’re mine.” He answered simply, sitting in the car.

“Your what?” the man demanded, accommodating himself in the back with Stiles.

“My boss, my friend, my grumpy cat. You’re a lot of things and they’re all mine.” He kissed  Derek’s forehead, giving him a weird feeling in his stomach. He got home that night and went to bed thinking that he could get used at going out with his friends, as long as Stiles was there.

**

Derek always loved autumn.

It was, to him, the best season of the year, the yellowing of leaves, the chilly breeze, it had the greatest holidays, the best weather, it was awesome to his business, and call him romantic or cheesy, but it was the time of love for him.

Then finding out that he was in love could not be better, right? He didn’t think so.

Halloween week the Triskelion was fully decorated with pumpkins, bats, skulls, ravens, they even had a skeleton at the entrance door to receive the customers, Stiles had gone to a store with Laura and Erica and bought vampire teeth, claws and side buns, colorful contact lens, and fake blood for the other employees to use so they could be in the spirit of Halloween [I just think that he likes to dress up]. They worked until nine pm and then everyone hurried home to freshen up and change clothes because they had the Hale’s party to go to.

“You’re going to the party, right?” Stiles asked him, almost vibrating when they were closing the coffee shop.

“I don’t know Stiles, I’m very tired and a good night of sleep would do me some good.”

“Sleep is for the weak Derek! Come on, you have to come, otherwise who will keep me company?”

“Your thousands of friends?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I want your company, please, we will have a blast man, and you will thank me later.”  Stiles tried with a hopeful smile, and Derek had come to terms with an undeniable truth, there is probably nothing that Stiles could ask him with that smile that Derek would say no to.

“Okay, I’ll see if I still fit in that damn costume that I have at home and I’ll be there.” He answered with a big smile of his own.

“It will be awesooome” Stiles sing songed, “See you later buddy!” He walked away smiling and not for the first time, that smile made butterflies fly in his stomach.

**

Derek’s parents lived in the Upper East Side, but every year they had a costume party in Greenwich Village. His dad always said they did the party in the bohemian part of the city, to be immersed in the spirit. His mother always said that it was because they both hated having to clean the house. They had a dinner and after midnight their parents and their guests would go home and let the kids have the place to themselves. When he was young, it was the night of the year that he loved the most; he would dress in a costume and party all night. But that was before he was a man with his own business to open the next day.

This year, Laura had forced him to go, it was almost one am and Derek was still at home fighting with his costume.

“ _You need to go out more_ , _you’re only 26 and behaving like you’re fifty_ she said, _it’s going to be fun_ she said.” He mumbled while dressing in the thing that looked almost two sizes small for him “Who the hell picked this shit for me anyway?”

“It’s a party little brother, everyone is waiting for you, and all your friends will be there. The last time it was awesome, wasn’t it?” Laura asked from where she was seated on his bed. She was dressed in a purple body glove and killer heels, playing with her Katana; when she said that she was going as Psylocke, Derek knew that she would be killing it.

They finished dressing and five minutes later Parish was ringing the bell, they met him at the car and Derek saw that they were going as a couple’s costume, his Archangel to her Psylocke.

“You two are disgustingly pretty together.” He smiled at them.

“Man, Stiles is rubbing off on you so badly that you’re already saying shit like him.” Parish stated laughing.

“You know, if Derek wasn’t so adamant in his sexuality, I would swear that he and Stiles had something.” She wondered.

“Wha-What the hell are you insinuating Laura?”

“That you and he are almost perfect for each other? See, you two have a lot of stuff together, are both assholes with hearts of gold, and don’t you look at me like that ok? I know the way you look at him, I know you like him, you can even say that you never thought about it like that, but there’s something there Derek.  He is changing you a little every day, and honestly I think you should try and see what it can be.”

“Laura you’re totally forgetting the highlight here. I’m heterosexual, I don’t like boys, I’ve only been attracted to girls in my life. I know you are bisexual or I don’t know what you call yourself nowadays, but I’m not.” He sighed.

“You know Derek, I used to think the same thing, and then I got to know a boy in college and I fell for him, believing that I was straighter than an arrow. I was so damn wrong. I lost my window and the boy married, and then I realized that I had to lose him to get that my vision was limited by a label, that people aside for their genitals are all people, and it shouldn’t matter to me or anyone. You know who told me that it was okay to like boys, girls and everything legal? Stiles, we were always friends, and he gave me things to read, talked with me a lot, introduced me to his friends that knew more about the subject. He is the reason why I am secure enough to say that even if I love Laura and have loved other womena, I do like men, a lot I have to tell you.  And there’s no problem in that. There’s no problem in being confused or in love, or just not knowing. There’s nothing wrong with being different.” Parish told him with a comprehensive smile. “I wouldn’t freak if you liked him and you shouldn’t either. We’re here.”

They had stopped in front of the house and the party was already in full swing, everything was loud and cheerful, but in that moment, Derek’s world had just turned upside down. **Had he really fallen for Stiles?**

Laura’s soft knock on the window called him back, he got out of the car and she hugged him. “Hey, do not sink into your head right now. You don’t have to think about it, not now, and honestly, not ever if it hurts you. Now I just want you to have some fun okay?” he nodded his head in her embrace.

Getting in the crowded house was tricky but they did the job, and already in the living room he recognized some familiar figures even with the amount of spandex present.

Kira was dressed as Jubilee with a yellow jacket and a sunglasses so huge that they ate half of her face, she was dancing with Isaac who was dressed as Gambit, large coat and all, and Derek couldn’t hide the giggle thinking that obviously Isaac would go with the super hero with a scarf.

Scott and Allison were wearing a couple costumes too, he was Superman and she was his Wonder woman, and he thought it was fitting too, because there would never be a girl to hold that lasso more imposingly than her and Scott was hilarious with underwear on over his pants.

Cora was dressed as Agent Maria Hill, and beside her Lydia was the Natasha Romanoff of her dreams. Talking excitedly with them were Boyd and Erica, she was the Captain Marvel to his Falcon. Beside them there were two boys that he didn’t know dressed as Captain America and the Green Lantern, he approached them.

“Hey brother, you came!” Cora squealed, hugging him and giving him a beer “Here take one.”

“Thanks Cor.  Laura wouldn’t let me alone, if I didn’t so.” He shrugged “Where’s Eric?”

“Ohhh, you just missed him, he and Brae were here slaying. She was beautiful, she came as Storm, and he came as Wolverine with her, they were awesome. If I wasn’t with Lyds I would be envious.”

_Tell me about it._ He grimaced, thinking everyone he knew was there with someone, and even if it never had bothered him so much, now Derek thought that the party would be ten times better if he had a date.

“Everyone is here but I don’t see Stiles, where is he?”

“He got a ho-“Cora started but was abruptly cut off by Lydia

“Stiles was around just now, I think he was in the kitchen or something. He was waiting for you, you know? But you were late so I think he thought you wouldn’t come.”

He smiled at her and nodded, Stiles probably was off having fun and didn’t want to be bothered. He wasn’t Derek’s date anyway; he shouldn’t be waiting for him. It doesn’t matter that he said he would. Derek was a big boy and could have fun alone with no problem.

So he started to drink.

**

Two hours later he was drunk and very much needing to piss. He stumbled his way up the flight of stairs and got into a room to use the bathroom; on his way out a burst of red and yellow caught his eye and he noticed that someone was sitting on the fire escape, drinking.

“What is the fastest man in the world doing sitting?” Derek asked, putting his head out of the window.

“Fuck man! Give me a heart attack would you?” The kid screamed, Derek tried to control the laughter that burst of him, but it was pointless, he fell on the room’s floor giggling.

“It’s not my fault that you’re out there recklessly; don’t you have any fear of the things that go bump in the night?”

The guy came inside of the room, and stood in front of Derek and he leaned on his elbows to see him better. Only then Derek observed that he wasn’t, in fact, a kid. Flash was indeed a tall man, with broad shoulders, toned abs, strong looking legs in the tights, and long hands.

“Honestly? I saw things that would make you shit your pants big guy. In addition to that I’m with my friends, so this night I can get as drunk as I want.” He said dismissively “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going see those friends.”  Flash raised his foot to pass by Derek, but tripped instead falling against his chest.

“Whoa there, Bruce, what are you made of man? And don’t say Adamantium because that’s another super hero.”He breathed the words in Derek’s face, while touching his chest and he could not only sense the smell of alcohol and green apple. Looking closely he saw that Flash had amber eyes, and a turned up nose, full and red lips that he licked while Derek looked. He looked exactly like Stiles would in a Flash costume.

“I’m made of flesh and bones Wally, but my suit is made of Kevlar. “ He smirked putting his own hands in Flash’s waist. “Are you going to stay here or you going to get up anytime soon?”

“Why, am I bothering you Bruce? Or should I say, Derek?” Stiles said, resting his elbows on Derek’s chest and resting his head on his hand. “I thought you did not come.”

“That’s why you were out here wallowing in self pity?” He deadpanned.

“Yes” Stiles answer looking him straight in the eyes.” That’s actually why I was here, alone and drinking, because I was sad, that you had promised me something and you weren’t here.” He traced Derek’s lips with his eyes, and giving him time to back off whispered “‘Cause I wanted to do this.”

Stiles sealed his lips over Derek’s, and for a second the whole world stilled. For one whole second Derek didn’t know what to do, until Stiles traced his upper lip with his tongue and all his hesitation died. He opened his lips feeling hungrier that never was, like Stiles was the last drop of water in the whole Sahara, like the softness of those lips could tell him all the secrets on earth; It was a kiss full of promises not only of how hot and heavy and at same time sweet and kind things between them could be.  Too soon, it was over, Stiles scrambling off him and running to the other side of the room.

“I’m sorry Derek, I’m sorry, I-I I’m drunk, and this was a mistake, and I shouldn’t never done this, I-I have to go.” In a blink of eye, he was out of the door and Derek remained there trying to get his head around what the hell just happened.

**

“Drunk mistake.”

“Drunk mistake Derek? You and him shared, and I quote, “the most passionate kiss of your life” and you’re saying to me it was only a drunk mistake?” Laura asked him in the office on the Monday that followed the party.

To say that Derek had had a hell of a weekend was an understatement. He wakes up Sunday morning feeling like shit for two reasons. One, he was hangover and two he still couldn’t wrap his head around what happened. After getting another headache just thinking about it, he settled for Stiles’ view of the facts, it was the alcohol's fault.

“Yeah Laur, it was something, it happened. And I was drunk when I told you that so, you should not consider it.”

“Der-“ there was a knock on the door and Stiles’ head appeared a second later.

“Hey guys- uhn, Laura, Scott is asking for you, he said only you know something about the velvet cake recipe and Boyd isn’t here yet.” The boy said, grimacing.

“Oh, ok, I’m going. Saved by the bell, but we’re still having this talk.” She ruffled his hair and went to the kitchen. Stiles hovered by the door looking uncertain in his welcome.

“Say what is bothering you Stiles.” Derek asked, looking at him.

“I just, I just wanted to talk to you about the party-“

“Look, I get it, people drink and people do things and people regret it, it’s okay, I’m not stressed with you because of that, I’m not stressed with you at all, our friendship means a lot to me.” Derek tried conveying all his honesty in those words, but for whatever reason Stiles didn’t look happy, he just looked kind of sad.

“Okay man, you’re right, our friendship is more important. Anyway, I’ve gotta go, later buddy.” He hurried out, but Derek thought it was just Stiles being, you know, Stiles. He smiled to himself and though that everything was going to be alright.

**

Everything was fine for some time, nothing new happened, Stiles was the same, and they still had lunch together and talked a lot, and Derek? He buried his doubts and went with the flow. Until Stiles came to work wearing a scarf during Thanksgiving week.

It was Monday and everyone should be there at the right time, but for some reason, Stiles, who was always the first to come in to work, wasn’t. Derek and Laura called him, but he didn’t pick up and when he got into the coffee shop, he was disheveled and flushed. Everyone made some remark but Derek thought it best not to touch the subject, he had nothing to do with Stiles’ personal life, even them being friends didn’t mean he should pry.

But the thing is, Stiles and Derek had lunched together since they become friends and it was almost five months ago, so when he didn’t show up in Derek’s office latter that afternoon, Derek had gone looking for him. Stiles was in the employees room talking with Erica and Scott about his night.

“So I didn’t sleep at home, that’s why I got here late today.”

“Wow. I wouldn’t have gone home too if I was you. And for the millionth time, this hickey is huge!” Erica said probing it. It was indeed huge; a mark slightly purplish which was obviously the outline of a mouth, everyone was right Stiles had had sex last night and slept over.

“Stop poking me woman. And stopping making that face Scott, I’m a free man.” Stiles said with a high pinch in his voice.

“I know, but Jackson, Stiles? Like, I was rooting for you and-“

“Don’t you dare Scott, don’t you dare say it. He doesn’t want me, and I’m not go on suffering for someone who doesn’t want me. Lydia was enough, I’m am going out with Jackson and having some fun, whether you like it or not.”

Listening to it, Derek hurried back to his office where he spent the whole afternoon not obsessing over it.

He didn’t feel jealous, he was just feeling bothered because Stiles forgot to have lunch with him, nothing more. Right?

[No, fucking no]

**

This behavior repeated itself for the two first weeks of December, and for Derek confusion and sadness now that Stiles was almost avoiding him completely, and talked about Jackson, his boyfriend or something, all the time. Derek always thought that December was a wonderful month. But not this time around, even if business was great and everyone in his family and friends were all healthy and happy he felt more alone than ever, like he had lost something precious that he didn’t even know that he had.

 “What are you trying to say now Laura?” They already had had this conversation; he didn’t know why she was seating in front of him in the Triskelion office talking about it again.

“I’m not trying Derek, I am saying that you need to talk with Stiles. You’re missing the hell out of him little brother, you’re not eating right because he isn’t eating with you anymore, you’re not going out because your buddy doesn’t ask you anymore, you’re moping Derek. It’s stupid and sad and I can’t see you like that anymore little brother. You are a piece of me, one that I love most, and I can’t be happy seeing you sad.”  She caressed his check and he leaned into the touch. ”Look Der, I get it, you’re lonely, and sad, and you don’t want to confess that you like him, that’s okay. But at least talk to him, would you?” she ruffled his hair and left him alone to think about it some more.

He spent so much time staring into nothing that when Stiles stopped by to let him know that he had closed the place he had to stand in front of Derek.

“You zoned out man, are you okay?” He asked, concerned.

”Yeah, I am. I was just thinking.” Derek said, looking at him, really looking at him in almost a month. Stiles was the same, but he had changed completely. His hair was sticking in every direction and his eyes were shining like scotch in the low light.

“So, I was saying, I’m done, I closed the coffee shop and now, we see each other Saturday?” he asked, walking to the door.

“Yeah, yeah, Saturday.”

“Okay, bye Derek, good night.” Stiles was walking out the door, when Derek spoke again.

“Why did you turn away from me?” Stiles stood frozen in the doorway “I was fine, you know? When we didn’t like each other, I was fine. But no, you had to come into my life and you had to be my friend, to like the same shit I like, you had to become friends of my sister, my family, you had to come and be everything I never had, and then out of fucking nowhere you go away and leave me, you find yourself a fucking boyfriend and you just fucking turn your back on me like I am disposable as trash. Why Stiles? What was it, a prank? What was I?”

Derek never realized but he was on his feet screaming when he finished his speech, he was out of breath and crying. Stiles was looking at him like he had grown another head; he closed his mouth and entered the office again, he walked to Derek’s desk and sat, looking pointedly at the chair in front of him until Derek sat down.

“I’ll tell you that, this time, and this time only Derek. I was fine too, when we weren’t friends. I was great actually, but then, I got to know you, and you were this stupid gorgeous guy with a lot more emotions than the scruff shows. You were kind and funny and open to me; you’re sweet and sarcastic, pouted like a kid every time something didn’t go your way. You showed me things that I didn’t expect, hell you showed me everything you didn’t even know you had to show. And I fell for you. I fell harder than I had ever fallen for someone. I fell in love with your way, with your face, with the fact that you’re a secret nerd, smart as fuck and would sacrifice yourself for anyone you love. That you have a little circle of friends but you would kill for them if necessary. I fell in lust with you and your stupid face, you’re stupid body, and I ignored it, I did, I closed my eyes to the truth for months, but since that kiss. Since that damned kiss I couldn’t, so I  just- I just. I’m in love with you Derek and I had to let you go, because you don’t love me, not in the same way. You’re straight and there’s no future in this for me. And damn, never have I wanted more to have a future with someone. “He sighed and wiped a tear that was rolling down his cheek, standing as he talked “So that’s why I’m not close to you anymore, Jackson has nothing to do with that. He’s a good friend and the sex is good, but it’s just that, sex, we’re not together. Now, I’m going home, and tomorrow, I’ll call you and say Merry Christmas and you will answer and we will continue with our lives, I’ll forget you and maybe sometime soon we can be friends again.”

With that Stiles left Derek speechlessly looking at the door.

**

Sometime later Derek got home. To be honest he didn’t know how. When Stiles left he was so stunned that took him Laura calling him to lock the Triskelion and go home, he walked mindlessly, almost one hour later he was at home. He walked in and threw himself on the couch, and covered his head with pillows as if he could hide from his thoughts.

Stiles loved him.

Stiles loved him, that’s why he had pulled away from Derek and his friendship, that’s why he did all that, that’s why he kissed Derek in first place. That’s why.

But he didn’t love Stiles back. Did he? He couldn’t, he was straight he only liked girls and he-he-

He got up of the couch and stripped down to his boxers, he didn’t know what to do, he needed a good night of sleep he needed something to take his mind away. He rolled in the bed for more time, until he fell asleep.

He had a dream.

It was a beautiful day, and by the weather it looked like they were in the south, there were trees everywhere, and his friends were there. All of them were dressed in pastel colors, smoking jackets and dresses; They were smiling and happy, until they looked at him. His mom appeared out of nowhere and started to ask him to go back, not look, but he was curious to know what had left everyone happy. It looked like a wedding. Walking forward he saw the reason why no one wanted him to see.

It was indeed a wedding.

Stiles was marrying someone, someone that wasn’t him.

 He wake up screaming no, and he didn’t think twice, he called his mom.

“Derek? Son, is everything alright?” His mom answers the phone a little groggy with sleep.

“I just had a dream.” He panted

“A bad one? Did something bad happen?”

“It wasn’t exactly a bad dream, I mean, it was, but only for me.”

“Ok, tell me what happened, tell me everything.” She said in her mostly motherly tone.

One hour later he had shared the events of last six months with her, while she patiently waited.

“My only question is, what are you waiting for? Because from what you, Laura, and Cora have already told me, you love this boy as much as he loves you, and I really don’t know why you’re complicating things. You thought you were heterosexual, big deal. I always thought that marriage would make me a housewife and I wanted to be a beloved mother and wife when I was a kid. I grew up and we both know that’s not the case. You can think it’s really different, but it’s not, they’re labels, which sometimes are used to oppress and hurt people, or to state superiority. There’s nothing wrong in being a housewife, but there’s nothing wrong in working and there’s nothing wrong in liking blue and red, or boys and girls, or only boys, only girls, or not liking anyone. There’s no problem in being yourself son. But there’s a big problem in letting the young man you love hurt himself because you do not want to admit that you’re wrong.” She sighed. “That’s the only mistake that you should not be able to commit, loving someone with your whole being is a good thing. I want to see you be brave son, I want to see you believe in love and be happy again.”

They talked a little more and when his mom hung up, he knew exactly what he had to do.

**

“You want what?”

“I want a strawberry cheesecake and I want that you write at the top: “I want to be cunning with you and a lot of other things.” He said for the third time to her.

“Are you sure?” Laura asked, disbelieve palpable in her voice.

“Yes, Laura, yes!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll write it. Be here at noon, I’ll have it ready. I do the cake and you get your man tiger!!”

When Derek woke up the next morning he had a simple plan, he was going to get his man, the way he liked most, with food.  He make some calls and under Cora’s influence he named the whole thing “ **Operation Wooing Stiles** ” he sorted out some steps to make it happen. First thing he did in the morning was to call Scott and beg him to bring Stiles to his home.  Step two was to clean up the whole house. Step three was to cook dinner: find a great recipe on the internet and cook it perfectly. Step four was to buy flowers and get the cheesecake from Laura.

He had everything planned out; it would go awesomely or fail miserably. He hoped for the first one.

[But we all know Derek’s luck.]

He burned a pan that had water in it; the flowers he bought, Parish told Laura that Stiles was allergic to them; He couldn’t clean his room in time. So he just put everything in a plastic bag, put the trash out and on his way’s to Laura he bought burgers with curly fries. At five pm everything  was ready and he had even febrezed the house.  Scott called back saying that Stiles refused to leave his house, even with threats to his comics. Derek would have to take the matter into his own hands. He asked for Stiles’ address and got the cheesecake. He drove to Greenwich Village and surprised himself to find out that Stiles and his dad lived a block from where his parents rent a house.

Ringing the bell he waited until the door opened to show a man dressed in a police uniform.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, you probably don’t know me. My name is Derek, Derek Hale as in Talia’s Hale son, you probably know my mom.” Derek answered palms sweating.

“Ah, you’re Stiles’ boss.” The Sergeant narrowed his eyes

“Yeah I am. I’m here to talk with him, not as his boss, but as a-“

“Could you please come in?” he let Derek pass, closing the door firmly behind him. ”So, Derek, you’re the reason why my son has been wallowing in sadness for the last two months or so?”

“I actually am, Sir, but I didn’t know. I thought he was dating someone and he told me yesterday and I am here to fix all this mess.”

“Saying that, I believe in you, but what are your intentions with my son?”

“I want to be with him sir, in any way he’ll have me. I love your son, and I only want to make him happy.”

John smiled and offered his hand to Derek shake. “Anyone who sweats like that ‘cause they’re nervous to impress me, because they love my son and want my blessing, can have it. Plus, your mother and Scott called half an hour ago saying that you would come.” He smirked. _Like father, like son, damn._ Derek though.

“He is upstairs, first door on the right. I’m going to the McCalls house, give you guys some privacy.” He walked past Derek towards the door.

“Thank you sir, I really appreciate it.”

“But Hale“ John called and Derek turned back to him.”If you ever, ever think about breaking his heart, remember that I am a cop, a good one, and I know a thousand ways of hiding a body.” He closed the door, leaving Derek there staring at it. [If you ask me, it runs in the family.]

He walked up the steps one by one with the cheesecake in hand, he got to Stiles’ door and knocked.

“I don’t want to talk Scott, go away.”  He turned the knob and put his face inside the room.

“Hey, can I come in?” Stiles stared at him, and then nodded.

The whole room was nothing different from what Derek expected, it had a single bed, a large bookcase, a desk with his computer and action figures on it and a closet. The walls had some posters, Star Wars, Dr. Who, and some Marvel Movies. Stiles was laying in bed, but sat up as soon as Derek came in; he pulled out the chair and sat in front of Stiles.

“I’m not good with words and you know that, so I’ll ask you to just listen to me, okay?” he waited until Stiles confirmed before starting to talk.

“Until this year, I only had fallen once. She was a beautiful girl with brown eyes, moles and she always stood up for what she believed. She loved me the way I was and in the little time we were together, we were happy. Her family moved to a different country and we lost touch. I dated a few others and I was saved by my mom from two gold diggers. But I never felt my breath punched out of my chest since Paige got out of the picture. Until yesterday.” He took a deep breath and proceeded. “My whole life I put people at arm’s length because the only time I actually opened myself I was hurt and I was afraid to let people do so again. But last July, someone got in my world and stomped on all my rules. He didn’t respect the glare, didn’t believe in the façade, he didn’t eat my bullshit and keep his distance. He fought me on my own territory and he won. He proved me wrong more times than anyone, he took all my pieces and put me whole again, and I didn’t even feel it. One day everyone around me loved him, and even when my mind took time to catch up my heart already knew that I loved him. I love you Stiles.

Like I probably already loved you when you fought me for that damned suggestion box and I didn’t know. I loved you when you start sharing pieces of your life with me in those lunches; I love you because we have a lot in common even being entirely different persons. I love the way you just seeped through the walls of my life and how you love and care for my sister, how our friends are already friends, we come in full circle.

I love the way your stupid hair sticks in every way possible when you come to the morning shift, I love how your eyes are brown but every day they change, some days amber, and some days chocolate. You have no idea how much I love your button nose and your large hands. I get wet dreams with them and your stupid mouth. I am so, so, so in love with you that I had a bad dream last night of you marrying another guy. I woke up and called my mom. And you know what? I never wanted to marry anyone before you. I am so fucking in love with you that I tried to cook to make you a surprise and I burned my pan. So please, please forgive me. Forgive that I was too blind to see, that I made you cry and made you hurt. Forgive my prejudice and my stupid labels. I’ll be your everything if you have me.” He opened the lid of the cheesecake box, and put it in the lap of a crying Stiles.

It was the first time in six months that Derek saw Stiles speechless. Being the one that made him so, was only the icing on the cake. But the silence was killing Derek, Stiles was looking fixedly at the cheesecake for almost a minute.

“Say something, please.” He pleaded

“You-you remember my Slytherin pick up line, you remember everything.” He looked at Derek smiling.

“How could I forget anything about you?”

Stiles put the cake on the bed and threw himself at Derek, kissing him senseless.

“Yes, yes, yes, one billion times yes.” He said, kissing Derek more.

They made out for some time until Derek’s phone rang, he looked it, and it was his mom asking if Operation Wooing Stiles was a success. He kissed his boyfriend and sent a mass text saying that yes.

It was a success.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> My undeniable love to My Beta [Normythechemistrydragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/normythechemistrydragon)  
> that as always did an amazing job with my bad english.  
> You're awesome baby and I love you.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and remember comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
